Harry Potter the force year 1
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: Harry Potter and ahsoka tanno attend hogwarts, what could possibly go wrong? Major AU and ooc
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: The Force unites

Words of wisdom:  
White and black do not depict good and evil, it is our actions that do that. ~my grandfather.

AN: Harry was raised a sith from ages 5-7 and a jedi from 8-11 making him effective in both sides of the force. Ahsoka is sith instead of jedi here. Palpatine is a renegade sith which ahsoka was sent to kill with her master. Anikan (Harry's master) brought balance to the force by proposing a truce/treaty. Harry received his letter via portkey instead of owl, it took the jedi and sith three weeks to decipher it to basic. Harry knows ahsoka from the sith academy. Order 66 was never given and order 71 was developed that the clones disobey order 66 unless the jedi is killing innocent civilians. Harry is Luke's godfather while Obi-Wan is Leia's.

Harry has a a blue lightsaber with a crossguard like kylo ren's and twin small lightdaggers he holds offhand like ahsoka which are red and can be clipped together to form a regular Saber. Ahsoka has the same as cannon but red not green. Hermione is voldemort's daughter adopted by muggles after his defeat and Bellatrix's imprisonment, she likes muggles but distrusts Dumbledore who took her away from her godmother Maria Nott (Theodore's mother) when she was 6. she is force sensitive but is more Grey than light or dark, her powers are about on par with the sith Darth Maul. Nymphadora tonks is Harry's age in this and a force sensitive who's somewhat afraid of it as its different to normal magic and once accidentally hurt her dad with it. She is somewhere between Ezra Bridger and Kanan in which her power is tied more strongly to her emotions than most.

Bellatrix is not married to redolfus in this and is sane but still sadistic to anyone she dislikes unless hermione likes them. She deems the force advanced magic and didn't torture frank and Alice longbottom but hid Neville from barty as she would never hurt children or allow them to be hurt. She was imprisoned under trump charges that weren't made public.

Luna lovegood's mother was a jedi alchemist who died when a ritual backfired, she cannot use the proper force but her mother sends her visions occasionally. She has a romantic interest in Ginny Weasley who has a crush on Harry.

Warning: do not take this seriously 100% of the time. If you do not like this, don't read it or comment. This story contains character death, major Dumbledore bashing, Weasley bashing, James Potter bashing, Snape and Bellatrix redemption. Dark!Hermione, Grey!Harry, Dark!Ahsoka, Evil! Dumbledore.

Chapter 1 Two beings sat in a compartment artment of the Hogwarts Express. One wearing a tan brown cloak, the other wearing a black one. Between them sat two cages, one with a snowy white owl, another with a black owl in it. Over the compartment table a tanned hand held a pale one in a gentle embrace. This was quickly ruined when a ginger haired boy with freckles barged in.

"Have either of you seen Harry Potter? " He asked, almost snobbishly.

" Why? " the boy under the brown cloak asked curiously.

" He's my best friend! " the ginger bragged.

" You didn't find what you are looking for. " a girl under the black cloak stated with a wave of her tanned hand.

" I didn't find what I was looking for. " the boy droned back.

" You will leave us alone. " the girl continued while the boy chuckled lightly.

" I will leave you alone. " the ginger stated before walking out of the compartment,closing the door behind him. Both cloaked figures burst out laughing at that.

" Really Ahsoka? " the boy laughed." I thought Sith were all direct. "

" Harry, I thought Jedi were supposed to be subtle. " the girl, Ahsoka chuckled.

" Oh, I trip one time and you never let me hear the end of it. " Harry sighed in annoyance as both owls hooted laughs." Hedgewig you traitor. " he joked.

" So, how you liking your home world so far? " Ahsoka asked curiously.

" Let's see here, " Harry grinned goofishly." Local government hates you, got the owls, found a way to use the force using twigs" at this point he waved his wand a bit. "Found out that my grandfather is Darth Plaguis and that on some day called Halloween this year my mum will be alive again... Miss anything?"

"The family we met, gramper or something. " Ahsoka snorted lightly." That girl gave me a run for my money and I'm the sith genius. "

" Well who knows. " Harry shrugged jokingly." I sensed the force was strong with that one. "

" True, good potential for both dark or light. Maybe I can recruit her? " Ahsoka mused. One of the few times she actually acted like a child was when she was talking about violence or recruiting.

Their joking was interrupted by a knock at the door. With a flick of Ahsoka's wrist the door opened to reveal a bushy haired girl carrying books." Oh, hi it's you two again, Harry and Ahsoka right? " they nodded." May I sit in here?"

"Sure, plenty of room. " Harry smiled." it's good to see you again miss granger "

" Thank you. " the girl nodded in reply as she sat the books neatly in front of her." And please just call me Hermione. "

" Sure. " Ahsoka smiled." As long as you call me Ahsoka or Empress Darth Risha. "

" Darth? " Hermione asked.

" Sith ranking. " Harry explained." much like I'm Jedi Knight Potter, as for empress... "

" we're next in line to be rulers of the Sith empire, since he's still jedi though, we've got a treaty going. " Ahsoka smiled." as long as we're married the war is over. "

" Married? " hermione asked incredulously.

" Customs are different where we're from" Harry supplied. "Both sith and Togruta use arranged marriage as a common negotiation means and despite being on opposite sides of the war, me and ahsoka had a nice friendship with each other, even Knight Skywalker agrees, although he was a bit freaked out over the immortal thing. "

" Immortal? Is that even possible? " hermione asked." I mean sure if you drank unicorn blood but you'd have a half life or there's a philosopher's stone but that's hard to do. "

" My grandfather is Darth Plaguis, a sith Lord who became immortal through the dark side of the force, my mum Lily Potter, his daughter was struck dead but will be back on Halloween. " Harry explained. Hermione looked shocked and confused by that." It's kind of genetic really, grandfather is currently in a state of death after his last fight with the Jedi and the betrayal of Palpatine" ahsoka growled at the name", won't be up for a few years. "

Hermione sighed and shook her head." I really don't get magic. "

" that's what you lot call it, off world it's called the force. " Ahsoka chuckled as she lowered her hood, showing her blue and white lukke and sith red eyes." I'm a Togruta. "

" You're an alien? " hermione asked.

" That's racist. " Ahsoka snapped.

" sorry. " hermione gulped.

" it's okay, sith have short tempers. " Harry replied." We'll be there soon, I'll hop out so you can get changed. " and he did.

" peace is a lie. There is only passion. Through passion I gain strength, through strength I gain victory through victory my chains are shed, the force will free me. " ahsoka recited as she changed her sith armor out for a black set of robes and then put her cloak back on.

" Good philosophy, well, asides the peace is a lie bit, where'd you hear it? " Hermione asked curiously as she got changed.

" Sith mantra. " ahsoka answered shortly as she sat back down. A smirk grew on her face and a thump was heard on the door.

" Ahsoka don't think I won't get you for sending those mental images. " Harry's voice sounded through the door.

Hermione gave an inquisitive look." I let him know what I look forward to when we're of age. " ahsoka grinned pervertedly. Hermione blushed at the implication. She laughed at the human girl good naturedly." Loosen up, just reproduction. "hermione flushed and quickly did up her robes and sat down.

" You've got to stop tormenting the girl. " Harry chuckled as he came back in." Also, be warned, ferret's coming. "

" oh joy. " Ahsoka drawled.

As if on cue the door was opened to show a skinning platinum blonde boy and two fat kids reminiscent of a gundark in facial features." Is it true tha-oh, my apologies malady. " he gulped upon seeing hermione." Why do you sit here with the murderer of your father?"

"Look, I honestly don't care alright? " hermione snapped." Just because my deceased father was a psychopath and murderer doesn't mean that I am. "her eyes at this point flashed a evil red.

" I apologize. " the boy gulped." May I sit here too lady slytherin? "

" So long as you don't insult anyone. " hermione sighed in annoyance." Draco, meet Harry Potter and his wife Ahsoka Potter, also known as the dark empress Darth risha. "

" empress? Her? " Malfoy asked, slightly shocked.

" yeah yeah yeah. " ahsoka muttered." Close the door. "

" why should I? "Draco scoffed.

" quit being lazy ahsoka. " Harry chuckled." or I'm making sure that you have no one to spar with. " ahsoka looked a bit nervous at that and with a swipe of her hand, the door closed, stunning Draco and his two thugs.

" Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. " the blonde reintroduced, stunned into shock at what he believed was wandless magic.

" Ahsoka Potter nee Tanno. " the togruta stated with a razor thin smile visible from the shadow of her hood.

" Harry Potter. " Harry stated as he lowered his hood." Pleasure to meet you. "

" likewise Potter. " Draco stated as he shook his hand, not even once paying attention to his scar." These two loafs are Grabbe and Goile. "said loafs grunted.

" So, still think we're of dirty blood? " ahsoka asked as she lowered her hood.

" what the.. " Draco began.

" togruta pureplood and next in line to be the ruler of the Sith empire. " ahsoka stated proudly, her red eyes shon brightly." Master of forms 2-8 and 10." she ignited her lightsaber which had been strapped to her belt. "this is my lightsaber."

"this would be my ones. " Harry stated as he placed the three hilts on the table. One was a black hilt with a simple design and three holes towards the top in a T formation. The smaller ones were grey with red lines and blades either side of the opening. (mini Darth bane saber) along the bottom of them appeared to be a way to interlock them together. "My larger one has a crossguard to play defensive, my other two are for quick attacks and what remains of my time as a sith anocite.

An hour passed and the sun set with the only interesting thing being a girl called Susan and a boy called Neville came through looking for a toad called Trevor. By eight pm the train came to a stop at hogsmead station. As they were directed off the train by a large man called Hagrid they noticed the ginger boy from before being scolded by three older boys with ginger hair, two of them looked identical.

"Firs' years! " Hagrid bellowed." In the boats now! No more 'an four to a boat! "

" dumb half giant. " Malfoy scoffed. He had chosen to sit with the potters and hermione.

" reminds me of a half bald wookee."Ahsoka commented.

"what's a wookee? "Hermione asked, genuinely curious.

" A fur covered humanoid with canine teeth about Hagrid's height and extremely gifted at fixing things, I think we've got at least a dozen of them working on the Death's Harvester, they can only make a gurgling roar sound but they're bloody smart. " Harry explained patiently." Strong too, once seen one called Chewbacca tear the arms off of a man and beat him to a pulp just for cheating in chess, then again can't blame him on that. "

" Savage. " Draco muttered.

" actually not really, it was for the freedom of his friend Han Solo, almost feel sorry for them. " Ahsoka cut it." almost being the key word. "

" Who? The wonky or the cheater? " Draco asked, obviously not bothered to remember the name.

" Wookee and either one, don't care. " Ahsoka shrugged. There was a lurch and the boats began to glide through the water. As they came around a corner they caught sight of an ancient castle with many towers.

" holy bantha crap! " Ahsoka swore." Darth Slytherin's castle! "

" wait, what? " hermione asked, curious about her ancestor.

" Darth Slytherin was the first sith from this planet and was expelled from the Empire for coinciding with a jedi called Ravenclaw and her apprentice Helga hufflepuf. " Ahsoka explained." who knew that this place still stands. "

" Wait, doesn't that mean hermione can call on the legendary HK-47 as Darth slytherin was Darth Revan's son? " Harry asked, remembering the legends and what he had gathered from his sith holocron before he was captured by and joined the jedi.

" we'll have to test that, it's said to be located in the chamber of secrets. " Ahsoka mused, her face stared intently towards the castle.

" duck! " Hagrid's voice called as they approached a cave shrouded by vines.

" we should talk later. " Hermione suggested as they found themselves in some sort of underground dock.

" Follow me! " Hagrid called as he left his boat and pale passengers before walking towards a large set of wooden doors. He knocked three times. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

End

Next chapter: the sorting.

If you have any suggestions for year one at hogwarts please give them, I'm also tempted to have Ahsoka rat out Pettigrew and Voldemort in this year, if the vote is greater than half, I'll do it, if not, I'll leave the two alone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter: The Force

Standard warning: I own nothing.

Harry Potter belongs to JK Rolling Star wars belongs to Disney (formerly to George Lucas)

Ch 2: The sorting and crazy goddess

The great doors opened to reveal a Stern looking elderly witch in green robes with her Grey hair in a bun. "Greetings first years, I am professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress and head of Griffindor, one of the four houses here at hogwarts." she introduced in a Stern Scottish accent. "In a moment you will be called through these doors where you will line up and await your sorting."

"Trevor! " Neville called as he rushed forwards through the crowd and grabbed the toad which was croaking at McGonagall's feet. He nervously looked up.

" Best keep ahold of your pets mister longbottom. " McGonagall frowned. She then turned and left with Hagrid.

" So, which house do you think you will be in? " Draco asked Harry, Ahsoka and Hermione.

" do you really have to ask, I'm lady slytherin. " Hermione stated with a roll of her eyes." God forbid that old coot try anything either or he'll be on the receiving end of my hexes. " she added, muttering a few choice words after.

" Possibly slytherin. " Ahsoka shrugged smugly." I'm not a sith for nothing you know. "

" Maybe Ravenclaw. " Harry shrugged." I always had a knack for learning. "

" yeah, remember that time we used bantha poodoo as grenade fuel after we ran out of ammunition on Kashyyyk ? " Ahsoka chuckled.

" where's kashyyyk ? " hermione asked. Harry opened his mouth to reply when the doors opened and they were ushered into the main hall by McGonagall, luckily missing peeves by mere seconds. Said poltergeist was sad he missed the 'ickle firsties'.

As they entered the main hall they were surprised to see the night sky and floating candles, Hermione explained that the ceiling was bewitched. Ahead of them they saw a ratty old hat sitting on a stool. It twitched.

Then it began to sing. " Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Many first years were bewildered and the second years up clapped and cheered loudly.

"When I call your name, please come upto the stand and place the hat on your head. It will tell you which house to go to. "McGonagall explained." Abbot, Hanna. "

A timid looking girl walked up and placed the hat on her head, after a few moments it called out" Hufflepuff! " students at the second table cheered loudly and clapped as Hanna walked over and sat down. Susan bones was sent to Hufflepuff too (AN: can't remember her year so she's in Harry's). Anthony caddis was sent to Ravenclaw. Neville longbottom was in griffendor and was halfway to the table before he was called back to return the hat. When Draco was called up, the hat barely touched his head before screaming "Slytherin!" and he walked off.

Eventually they reached the P's. "Potter," the everyone drew a breath. "Ahsoka." many began murdering at this in confusion as ahsoka walked up and sat on the stool. When she pulled her hood down, many gasped in shock and fear at her. The hat was lowered onto her head.

"Hmm, a sith ey? Been a while since one of Salazar's group have been here. " the hat muttered quietly." Mind lowering your mental shields so I can see where to sort you? " ahsoka obliged with a creepy grin which made all but Harry shudder." Now let's see here. " the hat spoke aloud." You... OH GOD! WHAT I CAN'T EVEN! MY GOD YOU ACTUALLY DID THAT TO AN ENTIRE PLANET?! WHAT THE? GOD WHAT THE HELL GIRL?! SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN! JUST GET ME THE HECK OFF! "It called frantically, McGonagall removed the hat fearfully and Dumbledore glared at the young togruta, realizing his plans for the 'greater good' may of just been foiled by her. The hall was silent as she walked over to the slytherin table, sitting next to Draco and Milicent Bulstrood.

"Heh hmm, Potter, Harry. " McGonagall called, over her shock for now.

" is that him? "" can you see his scar? "" wow it's really him"

As Harry Sat down on the stool he noticed a frown from the headmaster and a dark aura hanging around a man in a purple turban.

"Ahh another, that's two in one day. " the hat sighed." Alright, what horrors away now? " Harry muttered back" You don't want to know. "after a few moments the hat began to scream." WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING? HOW DO YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT?! HOW?! OH GOD YOU EXPLODED A STAR?! " people paled at that." OH GOD HOW COULD YOU DO THAT WITH A JUST A PEBBLE?! WHAT... OH DEAR GOD! WHAT THE HELL?! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?! SLYTHERIN! OH DEAR GOD SLYTHERIN! " the hat was yanked off quickly. There was no sound as Harry walked over to the slytherin table asides the sobs of the hat. The headmaster paled significantly at the hat's outburst.

The hall was silent for a few moments until the griffendor table broke into cries of outrage. Not even cannonblast hexes from the headmaster quieted then.

There was a resounding echoing boom as the roof was removed from the walls, everyone shut up in shock as they watched ahsoka stand there with both hands raised, energy pooling off of her in the process. She lowered the roof with a thud. "Welcome, now shut up!" many gulped at the display of raw power.

"Slytherin, Hermione. " McGonagall called. Hermione walked up and as with Draco it barely touched her head before shouting 'SLYTHERIN!'." Tonks, Nymphadora. "

A girl with hair which cycled through multiple colors was called up. It took a minute before the hat called out' Ravenclaw!' The sorting continued without incident. Ronald Weezley was in griffendor and Blaze Zambini was in slytherin.

" Welcome all to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. " Dumbledore called." I have a speech repaired but first a few words, Nitwit, oddmin, blubble tweak. Dig in. " with that banquettes of food appeared on each table and students began to dig in. Hermione and Draco were about to dig in when they were stopped by the potters, the entire table watched.

" It's cursed. " Harry stated." We did it all the time in the sith academy, lace the food with behavior altering substances to give yourself an edge in fights, this is designed to make us act like jerk to others. " the entire table had wide eyes at this.

" Here, let me. " hermione stated and waved her wand in an intricate pattern. Every single piece of food glowed red." Potion laced. " she frowned." they're right, don't eat it. "

" then what should be eat? " Grabbe complained.

" I've got some MRE's." Harry stated as he detached a small pouch from his belt and began pulling out the packs of food. "Got Bantha steaks, Rancor cutlets and tonton ribs."

"huh? " Draco asked bluntly, many looked confused.

" Bantha are like big furry animals with long tongues and horns, Rancors are massive carnivores which live in caves and tontons are like kangaroos which live on the ice planet hoth." Ahsoka explained. "Personally, avoid Tonton, they smell worse alive than dead which isn't saying much."

"Hey, who's that? " Harry asked looking at the black haired professor who kept glaring at him as the packs were handed out.

" Professor Snape, our head of house. " Draco responded with an indifferent shrug. Harry gasped in pain and held his scar." You okay Potter? "

The hall darkened considerably." Stay out of his head rancor spawn! " a woman's voice hissed in anger. Many were looking for the source of the voice.

" Don't panic! " Harry called as he stood up. With a snap-hiss his green lightsaber sprung to life, electing gasps from people." Abaloth! What are you doing here?! "

" Simple. " the voice chuckled as a humanoid shape of swirling light and darkness formed. It had two gleaming silver eyes and a large fang filled smile which literally stretched to the ears and blonde hair." Voldemort just tried to probe your mind my precious. " the being frowned and pointed dead at the turban wearing man. With a flick of her wrist he was spun around and his turban vanished to reveal a hideous face. Many screamed in fear at this. She then froze the teachers in place and a Ronald Weezley.

" You've each done something to hurt my dearest. YOU! " she snapped as a rat flew from Ronald's pocket to her hand, turning into a fat blubbering man along the way." Peter Pettigrew. " she hissed, the teachers gasped." You sold out my favorite being's parents to voldemort! " she growled. She then glared at headmort." You killed them and you! Severs Snape! Well, I can't actually fault you there, you only wanted Harry's mother to stay safe. " she smiled happily but it brought fear into the hearts of all who saw it." But YOU! " she screamed in outrage at Harry, he flinched." WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME COME TOO? " she shrieked then pouted like a upset girlfriend." You know that I like this sort of thing. " she wined.

" How does Harry know her? " hermione whispered to ahsoka.

" Good question miss slytherin ." Abaloth called, making her jump. "He killed my daughter, son and husband who imprisoned me unfairly, now he is my new husband." many gave blank looks of shock to that. "so now he has two wives."

Everyone who could looked at Harry. "hey! She's the most powerful being in existence! I either agreed or bye bye galaxy." many gulped at this.

"pretty much. " Abaloth giggled." Bysie bye! " she giggled and disappeared with Peter, Headmort and the headmaster.

" All students go to your dorms immediately! Mister and Misses Potter come with me! " McGonagall called loudly. 


End file.
